Adina's Dream
by Iamhardcore
Summary: This is a fic about Malachai and a girl I made up... Im am kind of putting myself in her place...drool Malachai.
1. Conflict and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Children of the Corn or anything affiliated with it, I do not own Malachai (as much as I would like to). I do however own Adina... So back off my woman.

The sun was setting on Gatlin as Isaac gave his evening Sermon. Adina looked over just in time to see Malachai's hair light up, fiery red as the light reflected off it. He was like something sent from the Heavens; Adina had always thought that he was gorgeous. Malachi stood up and stretched as Isaac stopped talking and Adina gasped. She covered her mouth and looked around hoping no one had heard her, Isaac would punish her.

"Adina!" Isaac grabbed her chin, "I need to see you later, go to my home!"

Adina nodded and ran off to Isaac's cabin unaware of two green eyes staring after her. Malachi sighed and looked down, Isaac would never allow him to have Adina, he was almost 18 and so was she. They would actually be sacrificed on the same night, so Isaac said that wouldn't be enough time for them to benefit the clan by having a baby. Malachai was about to cry, when he heard the distant familiar cry of 'outlander' he shook his head and walked out to the street to find the outlander.

Back in Isaac's cabin Adina paced nervously; she had heard the cry and could just picture Malachai out there taking charge with his 8 inch butcher knife. Isaac entered the room and lit the candles so they could see better, very little light came through the cracked dusty windows.

"You've shown interest in Malachai..." Isaac folded his hands in his lap casually, "I won't allow it."

Adina burst into tears and ran out of the cabin and down the street.

"Malachai!" Adina screamed, "Malachai!"

Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground. Adina screamed and twisted her head around to see who had grabbed her. It was Malachai.

"You scared me," Adina whispered.

"You called me?" Malachai raised an eyebrow.

"I...I...I wanted to tell you something, it's very important." Adina could barely get the words out.

"Well," Malachai looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"I love you Malachai!" Adina wrestled free from his grasp and ran into the corn field as fast as she could with Malachai on her tail.

"Adina please! Don't run, I love you too!" Malachai called after her as they ran deeper and deeper into the field.

Adina stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Do you really mean that?" Adina had tears in her eyes.

"I would never lie to you; I've loved you for as long as I could remember. Even before Isaac started all of this 'he who walks behind the rows' crap! I don't even believe it anymore!"

Adina gasped hearing this; Malachai was the first person to follow Isaac's word.

"You can't be serious!" Adina cried, "then let's just leave... Right now! Your almost 18 and I'll be 18 shortly after you! We could get jobs and live in a big city! Let's run away together!"

Malachai looked at her and smiled. He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the corn and on to the road. They walked south away from that horrible town for hours. They had walked all night and the sun was coming up.

"I think it's safe to stop now..." Malachai said, "We can stop and get rooms in that motel."

Adina was practically falling asleep while she was walking so Malachai swept her into his arms and carried her into the motel lobby. He pulled out a wad of money he had been hiding from every one just in case and he paid for a room.

He pulled the door open with his foot so he wouldn't have to set Adina down and walked into the room. He sat her down on one of the beds and kissed the top of her head.

"Where did you get all that money?" Adina looked up into his eyes.

"I had gotten it for my 16th birthday, right before we killed all the adults, from my real parents."

Adina nodded and got up to look around the hotel room. She walked into the bathroom and squealed.

"Oh! Look," Adina cried, "A real shower! I call it first"

Malachai shook his head playfully and shooed her into the bathroom. As Adina was showering Malachai was thinking, even he couldn't believe he had left behind Isaac and all the children he had protected and ruled over. He heard the shower start and he sat down on the bed.

"Oh," Malachai sighed, "it's so great to be out of that field."

"I know." Malachai jumped, "I missed showering."

Adina walked over to Malachai and sat down on his lap.

"I love you Malachai," Adina whispered, "do you realize how much?"

"I imagine an awful lot." Malachai wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Adina snuggled in and breathed in the sweet smell of Malachai's clothes. He rocked her back and forth and sang softly to her.

"Whoa!" Malachai jumped back, "I just noticed all your wearing is a towel!!"

Adina laughed, "Duh, I'm not putting those dirty clothes back on. I'm going to wash them first."

She got up off Malachai's lap and put her skirts in the bathroom sink.

**THE END... OR IS IT?**

(No it isn't there will be more... if you rate)


	2. notice

Sorry

No more Adina's dream, it turned into a nightmare. I just couldn't get any good ideas for it, but im making a new one and it'll blow your brains out. It'll be called, in a murderer's shadow. It may be a little different, it'll be based on the time in Gatlin more, and the girl will prolly be Isaac's sister. But Malachai will be the main man, count on that, so check it out. If you have any ideas (much appreciated) review and tell me, it'll make it go faster.


End file.
